


These Feelings

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story I wrote for the ships that don't get enough love. This one was suggested by TaylorGuy who wanted a story about Naoki/Yu and the prompt is Naoki confessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorGuy/gifts).



Naoki sighed softly and checked his clothing for the umpteeth time that he had been sitting at the table. His nerves were getting the best of him as he tried to not think about the daunting challenge he was about to face. He placed his face into his hands and tried to fight off the blush already coming across his face as he tried to review what he was going to say. He had never been someone who was good with his words or conveying emotions, but a certain grey haired man had helped him with that. He thought back on the person who’s fault was it he was feeling this way.

The older man had become his friend even when he had blatantly stated he hated him, though that wasn’t really true. He had tried to shut out Souji but he found that the man was relentless. In the beginning it had been slightly annoying, but he was glad to have someone who had wanted to be his friend just for that reason. Not because of pity or anything like that. He sighed a bit dreamily as he thought back on the two hanging out and him gradually learning how to let go of the past and accept it. 

He felt the same way now as he was trying to let go of his fears of rejection and tell him how he felt. He had originally thought it had just been him looking up to him or that he was that starved for a friend, but he knew that wasn’t the case when Souji gradually took over his thoughts. He bit his lip as he thought about how often he’d be looking around at a store and think ‘Souji would like that, maybe i should get it.’ or how he would stare off into space during the middle of class to think about what he was doing. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the cause of the butterflies in his stomach. “Hey Naoki.” He said calmly, opposed to his soft ‘hello’. He took the chair across from him and smiled soothingly. Souji’s presence usually made him feel more at ease, but right now he felt like he was going to explode. “You said you wanted to tell me something?” Naoki was debating on just calling the whole thing off, but steeled his resolve. “Uh yeah, I-I wanted-d to say tha- that I’ve been having these these feelings about someone and-” 

The older man held up his hand, “I get it.” He said and Naoki felt his heart flutter. “You do?” He asked in awe, of course he would know. Souji’s so smart and gets people so- “Yeah you want advice on how to get a girl.” He beamed and Naoki’s smile dropped. He shook his head and tried to speak again, but the words just wouldn’t come out. He looked around him and tried to find the words he need to tell him, he had been able to tell Souji everything he felt in his mind but not now. He felt the other patiently waiting for him to speak and was collapsing on the inside from his intense eyes.

He stood up suddenly before yelling, “I like you!” He turned to run back to his house where he would never come out of, when the other man chased after him. He grabbed his wrist and made him look at him. “I never said i didn’t like you.” He said coolly and Naoki blushed brightly before halting his escape. “Then...do you?” He asked quietly and still couldn’t find the heart to look up at him. He looked down at their feet and silently kicked the dirt. “Yeah I really like you.” He said happily and Naoki felt his body freeze. He slowly raised his gaze until their eyes met and he saw that he was smiling, not a trace of doubt in his eyes.

“Souji...” He trailed off and rushed forward to throw his arms around him. Souji hugged back and chuckled softly and the younger man cried from relief. “I want to be with you!” He sobbed loudly and felt his chest warm at the others light laugh. “Then how about we go on a date right now?” He asked and Naoki hurriedly nodded. Souji leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, “Also you almost left your backpack.” He said and Naoki blushed deeply, he hadn’t really thought about it until he handed him the said bookbag. Souji just smiled brighter and interlaced their fingers before leading him. ‘Thank you for accepting me and dealing with me.’ Naoki thought to himself and smiled widely. He was glad they met.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have a ship that you think needs more love then go over to my other work titled 'Not Enough Fanfics' and give me a pairing and prompt. Just remember i can't do all your suggestions because i may not know the fandom or just don't like the pairing.


End file.
